


Mine, Baby Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Evil Dean Winchester, Knifeplay, M/M, Obsessed Dean Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: *Sings in an obnoxious voice* Season9Demon!Dean but with 16yearoldscared!Sammy, but no time-travelling or anything, like- AU or whatever, that's just how old Sammy is, ya get? And very rough, very possessive sex, very scary Dean holding the blade to Sammy, commence 'Baby boy' and major dirty talk and just Sammy being held up against the ground or something dirty- like the middle of dirt or the forest or something, and scary ass Dean plz Ily plz gurl just please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Baby Boy

Sam had tried to run. Tried. He got as far as the forest by the highway.

Dean found him, running confused through the forest, and had stopped him instantly, pinning the smaller and younger boy to the ground.

"Dean…oh god, Dean…don’t hurt me. Please, please, please." Sam begged, tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn’t have run from me, baby boy." Dean grinned, eyes changing to black.

Sam sobbed, and tried to pull away. Dean pulled out the Blade and pressed it to Sam’s neck, making the boy still, eyes wide and fearful.

"Dean…"

"Not gonna kill ya, Sammy." Dean said, blanketing Sam’s body with his own. "But I’m gonna fuck you, nice and rough. Make you remember who you belong to."

"Oh, god. No, nonono, Dean. Please, don’t."

"Is my little baby boy scared? You scared, Sammy? Don’t worry. I’m gonna take good care of you. Gonna fuck that hole of yours nice. Dean’s free hand went down to Sam’s pants, undoing the button and zipper and he pulled them down.

"Dean…..oh, god. Oh, god, no." Sam said, shaking and sobbing.

"Calm down, baby. Calm down. Crying’s not gonna get you anywhere." Dean said. He pulled himself free of his pants and rubbed his hard cock against Sam’s thigh.

Dean moved and positioned himself, wrapping Sam’s legs around his waist. The Blade was still at Sam’s throat, and he brought a couple of fingers to Sam’s mouth.

"Suck on them, I need to get you prepped to take me. Wanna feel that hole around my fingers, taking them all in. Fuck, I bet it’ll feel so good."

Sam opened his mouth, tears running down his cheeks, and he sucked on three of Dean’s fingers.

"Damn Sammy, has anyone ever told you that you have the best cock sucking lips ever?"

Sam sobbed again, and Dean pulled his fingers away.

"Guess it doesn’t matter anymore. Because you’re mine, baby. You always will be. Do you understand me, Sam?"

Sam nodded, feeling a finger at his hole, and he whimpered.

"Oh, baby boy. Don’t be afraid. I’m gonna make sure you’re all opened up for me. God, my cock is gonna feel so good inside you."

A finger worked it’s way inside of Sam, and Sam looked away, closing his eyes.

"Fuck, Sammy. Feel so good. So tight. Just fucking amazing." Dean murmured, working his finger in and out until Sam could take another one.

They rubbed lightly against Sam’s sweet spot, and Sam jerked and gasped, turning back to Dean with wide eyes.

"Bet that felt good, huh? You like that? Like when I rub your prostate, baby?" Dean rubbed against it again, and Sam gave a soft moan. "That’s it baby. Those are sounds I like to hear."

Fear and the slight arousal, brought by Dean hitting Sam’s prostate, was mixed on the boy’s face.

"Dean…Dean…st-oh god, nngh…."

Dean had three fingers working in and out of Sam, and even with the Blade on him, Sam squirmed.

"That’s it, baby boy. Take my fingers like the little slut you are." Dean grinned.

Sam whimpered that became a moan when Dean nailed his prostate hard.

"Dean…"

"Think you’re ready, baby."

"No."

"Yes, Sammy. Stop trying to deny what role you’ve always been in. Always will be in. You are mine. And I will have you."

Dean spat in his hands and lubed his hard cock up, pressing the head and pushing in.

Sam’s eyes went wide at the infiltration, and he pressed a hand over his mouth, muffling the cry he made.

"Take that hand away from your mouth now." Dean ordered, as he started to thrust, setting a quick pace. "I want to hear those noises. And if anyone else hears them? Well, they’ll know who you belong to."

Sam pulled his hand away slowly, and cried out every time that Dean’s cock hit his sweet spot.

Dean panted, grunted, and growled, fucking Sam as he promised, fast and rough, and soon Sam was crying out Dean’s name.

Dean came inside of Sam, and jacked Sam off, until Dean got him to come on himself.

"See that Sam? That’s your come. And that’s my come leaking out your ass. You don’t run from me. You never will anymore. You are mine, Sam. And you will do as I say."


End file.
